Almost every child enjoys playing with dolls. Children often carry their dolls along with them no matter where they happen to be going, whether to bed, around the house or on a car trip. However, because of their limited attention span, children, especially younger children, often play with a succession of dolls and other types of toys. As a consequence, numerous toys typically are scattered about the child's play area, whether in the child's room or in a vehicle during traveling. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a child with a toy which may be used for many functions, including; as a soft-sculptured doll; as an educational toy, for instance for learning the alphabet or numbers; for playing board games; and, for serving as a container for various objects, such as a child's blanket or pajamas.
Various types of soft-sculpture dolls have been constructed with removable and replaceable body portions for changing the appearance of a doll. Examples of this type of doll are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,628 and 4,208,832.
In addition, various types of game boards have been constructed from fabric or flexible materials. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,821 discloses a checkers game board constructed from a sheet of rubber or rubberized textile fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,276 concerns an army and navy pillow kit having a checkers board disposed on the inside surface of the leather or fabric pillow. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,528 discloses a fabric game boad which when not in use is wrapped around the exterior of a purse or tote bag.